


i dreamt i drank the colour of your voice

by sapphfics



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie of Swan Lake (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: The Fairy Queen’s real name is Titania.
Relationships: Odette/Fairy Queen (Barbie of Swan Lake)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	i dreamt i drank the colour of your voice

**Author's Note:**

> me??? writing yet another barbie rare pair femslash fic?? it’s more likely than you think  
> [i made a post and then wrote this](https://dykeelsa.tumblr.com/post/189710586933/why-does-this-have-so-many-notes-i-should-write-a)

The Fairy Queen’s real name is Titania. 

She rarely tells people this. 

Odette learns this quickly because Titania trusts her quickly and immensely. Titania tells her this information whilst clutching her hands in the dead of night. 

Odette looks luminescent anywhere, she’s certain, but she looks best at night. There isn’t any of the dark green residue of the curse or her swan form that fits her like a corset, choking her. It will be strange, though, to hear a mortal refer to her by her first name. Intimate, somehow. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Odette asks. “You didn’t need to. I’ve never met a queen before, let alone a fairy one or one so beautiful and it’s not that I’m not grateful, it’s just—“

“You pulled the crystal from the stone,” Titania reminds her simply, as if that actually answers anything. She’s always been good at avoiding questions the same way she does curses. But really, she might just be lonely after a millennia of living with animal-human hybrid children who only refer to her as Your Majesty. She wants companionship the same way a spell needs willpower. “I trust you.”

“Titania,” Odette repeats. “It’s a beautiful name.” 

“Thank you,” Titania says. “You’re the first mortal who has ever learned my name, you know?” 

“Bet you don’t meet many mortals, though, do you? You’ve not got much to compare me to.” 

Odette is staring at her shoes and Titania touches her face and Odette looks at her right in the eyes and doesn’t even blink. 

“I’ve lived for longer than I can remember,” Titania says. “But I’ve never met anyone like you, Odette.” 

-:-

They only meet at night. It’s better that way, for both of them. 

The glowing aura surrounding Titania that often nearly blinds other mortals dims at night, so much so that Odette can’t stop looking at her. Or at least, that is what Titania tells herself. Odette does not like her the same way Titania likes her, against her better judgement. 

Odette is just very easy to like. Easy to love. Titania wants to make her dancing shoes and dance with her until they both forget all obligations. But she can’t, not yet. 

“Rothbart planned to kill you in swan form,” Titania informs her. That is what they have collectively decided to call it; her swan form, not a curse that will likely not be undone. She wants to give Odette the hope which she knows she cannot. 

Odette gasps because she naively believed that he would not make an attempt on her life so soon. 

It’s been less than a week, but time means little to her now. The Enchanted Forest has not changed much since Rothbart abandoned it; it's only getting darker. 

“What was he going to do?”

“He planned to send Prince Daniel to shoot you,” Titania says. “But he was struck down by a rogue witch who mistook him for Prince Stefan of Eraliwen.” 

Odette sighs and wraps her arms around herself. “At least he had the decency to send royalty to kill me. I knew some hunters in my village. They weren’t kind. I would like to think that the prince would have made my death quick.” 

_She cares nothing for the boy,_ Titania thinks. It shouldn’t make her a little bit happy, but it does. Prince Daniel was said to be a handsome man, but Titania never saw it. 

“Did you have a family, Titania?” Odette asks. She sits on the damp grass and looks at her reflection in the lake. 

“Yes,” Titania responds. “I had parents and an uncle and my cousin Rothbart. I loved them very much, and they loved me.”

“What happened to them?”

“They left me or died,” Titania says, and swallows. “It doesn’t matter. You’re here now.”

“You love me?” 

“I will not let him harm you,” Titania promises even though she knows she might not be able to keep it. She will not answer that question. 

“You can’t promise that,” Odette says. “But I appreciate it. I had a father and a sister. I would like to see them again, at least one last time. Could you bring them to the forest?” 

The river Odette swims on to pass the days is made of the tears of childless parents. Titania only got her powers because her uncle died for her. There are many terrible things which they cannot or will not speak of. 

Titania holds Odette’s shaking hand until sunrise. It’s almost enough. 

-:-

The human glamour Titania wears to travel into Odette’s village makes her feel drained every step she takes. It burns her feet, walking on human ground, walking near the church, stepping outside the forest. 

The moon hangs above her, and Odette’s family take some convincing to come with her. 

But the look on Odette’s face when she sees her father and her sister makes it all worth it. 

Just before dawn, Odette pulls her away into a corner. 

“Odette? What is it?” Titania asks. Normally she towers over Odette but right now she feels small. Contained. 

“Are you feeling better, Titania?” 

Titania nods. 

“Good,” Odette says and then steps closer to her. Titania presses her back against one of the trees. Odette smells like lilacs. “Would you like to kiss me?”

“What?”

“True love’s kiss will break my curse,” Odette explains. “It said so in the book. And you love me, and I like you, so it makes sense that if you kissed me…”

“Rothbart’s curse would be broken. You want me to kiss you? Really?” Titania feels as if she is dreaming. 

“Of course,” Odette swears. 

Titania kisses her and the world around them is flooded with light. 

When she opens her eyes, Odette is grinning at her. “I knew it! I’m human again.”

“I love you,” Titania admits, finally. It feels like peace after an eternity of war. It feels safe. 

“I love you, too,” Odette giggles and kisses her again. “We’re going to bring down Rothbart together.” 

Titania brushes a soft hand across Odette’s check. “Dance with me?” 

Odette nods and they head back to Odette’s family gathering with Odette’s arm wrapped around Titania’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://dykeelsa.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbosansastark) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333 also sorry if this sucks


End file.
